In My Life I've Loved You More
by toopureforpink
Summary: Lizze, Gordo, and Miranda enter High School and deal with the aftermath of Rome. LG eventually I promise.
1. Prologue: Suite Madame Blue

**In My Life I've Loved You More  
**

**Suite Madame Blue**

**Author's Note: I'll make this short and sweet. I wanted to make these characters real. They're not glamorous, they're not going to hell and back, and they are far from being even close to perfect. They're real, they're alive, and I hope you like this. And I don't own any of these characters (Disney does) except for Jake who's flaws and traits belong to the person I modeled him after.**

_But somehow you've changed,_  
_You're so far away._  
_I long for the past_  
_and dream of the days..._  
_with you, Madame Blue… - "Suite Madame Blue" Styx_

High School does things to people that when they turn 30, make them wonder what happened and where their lives went. It is also at this point in many of these people's lives that they realize they are in fact, 30, and begin to freak out.

For Lizzie McGuire, this realization happened around the time that her sophomore year occured. And although she wasn't 30 yet or anywhere near it for that matter, she still freaked out.

Now in order to follow why Lizzie decided to do things the way she did, you must know the facts. As an intelligent reader and television viewer, you must also follow along with the truth of things. As eighth grade ended, the friendship of Miranda Sanchez, David Gordon, and Lizzie McGuire remained strong. Then Rome happened, where Isabella happened, where Paolo happened, where Lizzie and Gordo happened…

Again, as an intelligent reader and myself being allowed a certain artistic license, you must also follow along with what is also true and mostly harmless. Lizzie McGuire was fourteen when she kissed her best friend on that rooftop in Rome. And because she was fourteen, she did what many girls her age would do and what Lizzie was trademarked as doing despite her age.

She freaked out.

The bell rang starting her sophomore year and while she was no longer a small fish in an ocean of upperclassmen, her nerves were still alive and well and Lizzie just wanted to get through her first day with little conflict. He was the first one she truly saw that day among the masses on her way to math class and the last one that left her mind later that evening.

After arriving home from Rome two summers ago, Lizzie and Gordo did something nobody ever thought would happen; they went their separate ways. Hurt and pain only followed that summer while Lizzie threw herself immediately into music and Gordo surprised himself by taking up sports. Soon they both moved on, never forgetting the rooftop kiss that both blew them away and apart. Even their friend Miranda couldn't get them to be the same Lizzie and Gordo they used to be.

For Miranda's sake, the pair allowed themselves to be civil towards one another. However, it soon faded and the trio became two separate pairs with one third of the group being split in half. Every so often, one would ask Miranda about the other, but besides these curious instances of small talk, they two had moved on and developed separate lives.

When Lizzie's eyes met Gordo's that day in the hallway, Miranda Sanchez felt a chill run down her back. "Change is in the air," she whispered to herself. Now some people may call this some sort of psychic ability while others would write it off as coincidence. The truth is, these three had interlaced souls and nothing, not even one crazy summer two years ago, could mess that up…

**I'm not done. Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated and any thing else that decides to make its way upon my review board is also greatly appreciated. I'm not gonna beg for reviews, I just hope that you all enjoy where this is going.**

**toopureforpink**


	2. Rhiannon

**In My Life I've Loved you More**

**Rhiannon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, Disney does. Jake and Stephanie are mind but are modeled after people I know and experiences I've had.**

**A/N: I'm glad everybody has liked it so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it. The experiences that I am writing about have, in fact, occurred in my life and helped me to shape the person that I am today. Please enjoy.**

_She rings like a bell through the night  
and wouldn't you love to love her?  
She rules her life like a bird in flight  
and who will be her lover?  
All your life you've never seen  
woman taken by the wind  
Would you stay if she promised you heaven?  
will you ever win?_  
"_Rhiannon" Fleetwood Mac_

Class began promptly at 9:13 am and Lizzie wasn't one to be late. She walked in minutes early, Gordo still fresh on her mind. The classroom slowly filled up with student anxious to exit quicker then they entered. Lizzie looked up at the bell rand and her friend Jake strolled into the classroom. Jake wasn't the cutest boy in the world and he definitely had very little common sense, but he thought the world of Lizzie, and he was her best friend.

The previous year, Jake and Lizzie had met in their honors English class. Jake hated English and not only did he annoy his teachers, he annoyed most of the students, especially Lizzie. He was brilliant, a true genius at heart, but somehow, he always managed to mess things up.

It wasn't until the summer that Lizzie and Jake even became friends. They both had their individual issues yet it was in these issues that their friendship was formed. Through this developing friendship, a group of mutual friends was born. The pair hung out as much as they could as long as Jake wasn't trying to make up for his failing honors English grade in a grueling summer school class. To Lizzie, Jake was a wonderful replacement for Gordo; somebody who was always there for her, who respected and understood her.

For Jake however, the newfound relationship was turning into something more. The small crush that he had developed had quickly shot Lizzie's pedestal so far up that she looked down on airplanes. Unfortunately, the feelings were not mutual and Jake dealt with the fact that they were always going to be friends; and as Lizzie put it, "Never has, isn't, and never will."

"Hey you," Jake said sliding into a seat next to Lizzie. She smiled admiring his blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Hey. How's your day going so far? Are you ready for a year of helping me with my Geometry homework?" Jake laughed slightly at her last question.

"Liz, you'll do fine, you always do. And as for my day, it just got a lot brighter," Lizzie blushed slightly. Although she never thought of Jake as more than a friend, his constant compliments always made her feel good about herself.

"Alright guys, we're gonna get started now," the teacher stood confidently in front of the class amongst the whispers he heard from different groups of students. He was a tall, skinny man who looked a lot like an older Harry Potter with the same thick glasses and build.

"He's perfect for teaching math, look at how nerdy he looks," Lizzie heard a girl whisper rather loudly behind her. It didn't take long for Lizzie to recognize that the whisper belonged to no other than Kate Sanders.

Although Kate and Lizzie developed some sort of an understanding while they were in Rome, it didn't take long for Kate to return to her snobbish ways once they got back to Hillridge. Lizzie spent her entire freshman year trying to be accepted by Kate's group of popular friends however soon realized that she would never accomplish this goal and decided to move on with her life.

"We'll get you through math this year McGuire," Jake said confidently leaning back in his chair. He then added with a wink, "especially with a tutor like me."

Meanwhile across school Gordo was sitting in his honors Physics class impatiently waiting for the intercom's interruption. A notebook was quietly slid in front of him with the words 'What's going on after school today?' written in pink pen. He scribbled down an answer and slid the notebook back to the girl sitting next to him.

"But you always have a game, we never do anything together anymore," a frustrated whisper came in response to the notebook explanation.

"Stephanie you know that I have to play in this game. I can't cut out on the team like that," he whispered back eyes still focused on the board in front of him.

"No but you can cut out on me like that?"

Gordo sighed and looked at the clock again praying for the interruption of yet another argument between the couple. Stephanie and Gordo had met last year through mutual friends and immediately hit it off. Everybody thought they were perfect for each other, Stephanie with her long brown hair, green eyes, and quirky personality seemed to compliment Gordo's equally attractive looks and witty personality perfectly. To everyone, she was the ideal replacement to Lizzie. To Gordo, she could never replace, or measure up for that matter, to his Lizzie and Stephanie knew that.

"Excuse the interruption but could all Varsity Football players please be excused from their classes. I repeat all teachers please excuse all Varsity Football players from their classes." Gordo released a quiet sigh of relief at the announcement over the intercom. He quickly grabbed his books, looked over at his girlfriend, and with a smile and a "see you later," he was off.

Stephanie sighed and tried to focus on what her teacher was saying. She had the guy that every girl wanted, but he didn't want her, and she was well aware.

**I'll try to get the next chapter out soon I just have to try and remember how things happened and put them into Lizzie world. Again constructive criticism is greatly appreciated as are reviews. But I'm not gonna force you because God knows I don't review every story I read either.  
**

**tpfpink**


End file.
